The present disclosure relates to a nano-structure semiconductor light emitting device.
A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is a device in which materials included therein emit light. In an LED, energy generated according to electron-hole recombination is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are widely used as light sources in lighting devices and display devices, and as such, the development thereof has tended to be accelerated.
Recently, semiconductor light emitting devices using nano-structures have been developed as new semiconductor light emitting device technologies. Semiconductor light emitting devices using nano-structures have significantly improved luminous efficiency due to a light emitting area being substantially increased by nano-structures, as well as having enhanced crystal quality. Also, a degradation of efficiency due to piezoelectric poling may be prevented and droop characteristics may also be improved.
However, in a nano-structure, a tip thereof may have a crystal face different from other faces thereof, and in this case, even in the case that an active layer is grown under the same conditions, the active layer positioned in the tip may have a different composition. Thus, light having a wavelength different from that of other regions may be emitted. In addition, a semiconductor layer formed on the tip is relatively thin, having a high possibility of generating a leakage current.